


Down By The Water

by articulatez



Series: The Book of Love (Kinktober 2019) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulatez/pseuds/articulatez
Summary: Making friends is never easy, especially when they used to be your prisoner of war.  Peridot happens to think Lapis is worth the effort.





	Down By The Water

Life on Earth was beyond complicated, too much for even the great Diamonds to anticipate every outcome. Take Lapis Lazuli, for example. She refused every gesture she, Peridot, made to show her that things were different, that gems could change. Peridot had! She'd adopted the earth the way Steven and the Crystal Gems had adopted her. It just goes to show that even useful and proficient gems could have severe personality defects.

“I would rather live in the ocean again than have to share a space with you. And I hate the ocean,” Lapis said in a monotone that managed to be menacing.

“Seriously? What did I do to you??” Wilting under her glare, she groaned, “I suppose I did capture, imprison, and torture you, but that was months ago. I have made the appropriate concessions since and need I remind you that you aren't anyone's prisoner now! What do I have to do to make you be my friend?!” Somehow she was screaming, how embarrassing.

Lapis lowered her face to hers and snarled, “Kiss. My. Ass.” And flew off, leaving Peridot perplexed. When faced with a mental inquiry outside of her expertise she researched until she became an expert.

Steven's internet devices worked well for those purposes, and her searches on the “web” proved enlightening. Humans were disgusting. And innovative. If that was what Lapis needed from her, Peridot could do that. According to her research, such actions caused pleasure, releasing chemicals such as seratonin and endorphins, emulating emotions like love and peace, and wasn't that what earth was all for? She closed the laptop, blushing, and determined for what lay ahead that night.

Lapis wasn't in the Temple, or the barn, or on the beach. She'd flown up a water tower and, if not gone to sleep, then laid down and was not responsive to Peridot jumping up and down, waving her arms, and calling Lapis's name.

There was nothing for it but to roll up her sleeves and climb the ladder to where she rested. The rungs were rusted metal, and without the jets on her limb enhancers she was displeased to find that climbing hurt. Hauling her weight with her deficient arms, having to stretch because she was puny, strained breaths and do not look down!

At one point her hand slipped and, latching on to the rail, she held on for dear life and whimpered, the ground whirling below. Cursed vertigo! She recovered quickly and proceeded, reaching the platform in what had to be an impressive and record time. She clambered up and ran the back of her hand on her forehead, flicking sweat off her gem.

Lapis hadn't moved but her breathing was suspiciously slow. Peridot crouched down by her back. “Lapis. Lapis. Lapis Lazuli, it's Peridot.” She poked her in the shoulder. She was warm. “The newest and greatest of the Crystal Gems?”

“I know who you are,” she said, sitting up and rubbing her temples in exasperation. “What I don't understand is why you're bothering me. … Did you climb the water tower?”

“I did!” she said, puffing up her chest. “I came to tell you that I will gladly fulfill your request! Prepare to have your ass kissed!”

Lapis stared at her, cold, and crossed her arms over her midsection. “What.”

“It was an unusual idea,” she thought aloud, stroking her chin. “The humans seemed to enjoy it as part of their reproduction rituals. Besides, it could be a good bonding experience. That is, I would be eager to give you better memories.”

The other gem's expression shifted in subtle ways that Peridot wouldn't have been able to accurately log if she were to report it. It was the phenomenon of ice thawing on the surface. Touching her skin wouldn't burn her, at least not from frostbite. The smallest smile, her posture relaxed from setting aside a carried weight.

“Oh, you would? What would our Diamonds say?” she said.

“I am sure they would congratulate me on not only being clever and industrious, but a paragon of charisma. If they weren't clods.” Her mouth went dry and then fell open when Lapis shifted onto her elbows and knees and turned her head to look at her.

“We sure showed them,” Lapis murmured, her eyelids low even though she did not look fatigued. “Now show me.”

“Uh... Yes. Of course.” She knelt behind her and ducked under her skirt, hiding most of her body in the fabric. It felt safe, even if she performed poorly she could at least not be judged for how it looked.

The thighs and butt inches from her face weren't any color in the dark, and she fumbled around with her hands to ensure she was in the right place. There was one leg, then another. Her skin reminded her of a leaf, waxy sleek, her touch clinging and giving Peridot vertigo like she was on the ladder again. It wasn't until she'd reached the upper portion of her thighs and heard Lapis sigh that she realized what she'd mistaken for natural waxy stickiness was sweat. She was already enjoying this and she hadn't started yet, she marveled. She didn't point this fact out, instead nuzzled her butt and pecked one half. Trying to wriggle her face in the divide was difficult. No, useless. She huffed and then had the brilliant idea to use both hands to grab and spread her cheeks. That gave her enough room to proceed.

The first lick made Lapis gasp sharply so she paused, said right where she was, “Are you hurt?”

“No, no, it's fine,” she said, her voice tight. “I... You can keep going.”

She was trying to keep her composure! It wouldn't be right to push her for too much, too fast. Following orders, she could do that. She went back to licking, ignoring the anxiety that spiked in her the noisier Lapis became. It wasn't hurting her. Those weren't sounds of distress. It helped when she sank her torso further onto the grating and pushed her butt up at Peridot's flicking tongue.

Noise and motion aside, the ass kissing was pleasant. There wasn't a taste, at least not an offensive one, and her soft and squeezable buttcheeks filled her hands. She did squeeze them, and Lapis added a moan to the list of new sounds. So she squeezed more, and Lapis moaned more, until she was groping her and making unconscious vocalizations mixed in with the smacking of her lips and tongue.

“Nyam, nyam, nyam,” she kissed.

Lapis cried out and Peridot was sure she really had hurt her until she focused on what she was saying: Rub between my legs, rub me, rub me!

Perplexed for the second time that day she shifted one hand from her butt, concentrating to not stop kissing and kneading, and rubbed. It was a wet, squishy set of flaps. Viscous. She rubbed, Lapis's composure breaking as she screamed “Yes, please, faster, please” and the faster she went the more she insisted.

She thought she'd need a replacement hand if she went any faster, and just then Lapis collapsed, dragging Peridot with her. They hit the grate surface with clunks muffled by dress fabric, and luckily Peridot's gem was protected by her thighs. While Lapis laid breathing hard, she disentangled herself from both her limbs and the confines of her skirt, looking at her sprawled and dazed and... smiling!

Her right hand was tacky with fluids. Experimentally, she sniffed, found it to be mild and salty, and wiped it on her pants. “Was that good enough?” she asked.

Lapis groaned, rolled onto her side, and gave a thumbs up. “Yep, I'm convinced. I'll move into the barn, on one condition.”

“Anything!” Peridot said.

“I want to do that again sometime.”

Those were agreeable terms.


End file.
